Waiting My Whole Life For You
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: "The story is about an assistant who falls in love with her boss but he's too dumb to realize he's in love with her," she told him. Leo/Margaret
1. Chapter 1

Waiting My Whole Life For You 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing with them. 

Pairings: Leo/Margaret, Toby/Donna, Sam/CJ, Josh/OFC

Summary: "The story is about an assistant who falls in love with her boss but he's too dumb to realize he's in love with her," she told him. 

The others in the series are:

A Life Story Parts 1 - 5 Toby/Donna  
>My Mothers Son Parts 1-3 JoshLauren (author created character)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~White House~  
>~November 2007~<p>

Leo closed the file he had been reading and tossed it on the corner of his desk. He sat back in the chair and relaxed with an audible sigh. He was bored. It was early November, a new President had been elected and he had nothing to do but wait. Wait and pray for a war to break out somewhere in the world. It didn't have to be a big war, just something to pass the time. He heard a clickety-clacking coming from the outer office. Curious, he got up to investigate.

"What the hell are you doing," he asked sounding irritated even though he wasn't.

Margaret barely glanced at him. "Typing."

"Typing what," he growled. "I haven't given you anything."

"A book."

His face softened as he thought she might be writing her memoirs from the White House. "Am I in it?"

"Yes," she replied shortly.

"Well that ought to be an interesting book," he told her. "I don't think a Chief of Staffs assistant has ever written a book about the White House before."

She stopped writing and looked at him. "I'm not writing about the White House."

"What are you writing," he asked slowly.

"You thought I was writing my memoirs didn't you," she asked.

He shrugged. "I kind of assumed…I mean you said I was in it."

"You are," she said in a sultry voice with a small smile on her lips.

"If this is about my drinking and stuff it's ok. I just wish you would have asked first," he said. "You're the only one I would trust to write about that."

"Really," she asked surprised.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Why," she asked. "Why me? Why not Toby?"

"Toby is good for speech writing but not for telling human interest stories. I've read some of your stories, you're a good writer," he praised.

"When have you read anything other than memos that I have written," she asked curiously.

"Well…uh," he stammered.

"Leo," she said accusatorially.

"I was looking for something one day and you were gone somewhere," he explained as he waved his hands in the air. "There was a disk in your computer so I thought it may contain the information I needed."

"So you stole my disk and read my personal files," she said flatly.

"No," he defended. "Well, yes. But it wasn't my fault. You shouldn't have personal stuff at work in the first place."

"When was this," she asked coldly.

"About two years ago," he murmured.

"Well, I would think that if you had a problem with it you would have said something sooner."

"I don't have a problem with it," he told her. "You've always done a good job. No, better than good. The best job I could have ever expected from an assistant."

She beamed at his praise. "Thank you, Leo."

"You're welcome," he replied. "Now tell me about this book."

"It's a romance," she whispered.

"A romance," he repeated sounding skeptical and horrified all at once.

She nodded. "A smutty romance."

"And I'm in it," he asked breathlessly.

She smiled. "You're the leading man."

"Really," he squeaked. He wasn't sure if she was kidding him or not. He could never really tell when she was joking or being serious.

"The story is about an assistant who falls in love with her boss but he's too dumb to realize he's in love with her," she told him.

"Oh for the love of God," he said loudly and started pacing the room.

"It's a true story," she said just as loud.

He stopped walking and looked at her. "Yes it is," he agreed.

She blinked in surprise unable to respond to his confession. They stared at one another for a few minutes before he started to smile.

"Are you going to say anything," he asked.

She shook her head.

"If I had known how this would affect you I would have said something earlier," he joked.

"I love you," she whispered suddenly.

"I know," he replied softly. "The feelings mutual."

"Are you going to say it," she asked.

"I just did," he replied.

"No you didn't," she pouted. He walked over to her and leaned down.

"I love you," he whispered. She blushed and smiled as he moved closer. She closed her eyes in anticipation of a kiss, their first kiss.

"Hey Leo," Josh said from the doorway. "Can I see you for a minute?"

Leo sighed and turned to Josh with a frown on his face. "Inside."

Margaret watched as they walked into the office, unaware that Josh was watching her.

"Did I interrupt something," Josh smirked.

"Don't you always," Leo asked. "What do you want? And why are you here?"

"I'm calling in favors from old friends," Josh smiled.

"What do you want, Senator?"

"Margaret," he stated.

"Excuse me. Did you say Margaret?"

"Yes," Josh said without the smile.

"She's my assistant," Leo growled.

"I know and she's a good assistant," Josh said. "I need someone who can take care of me."

"What about Donna," Leo asked.

"Are you kidding me? She just gave birth to her fifth child a few months ago. She said that Toby doesn't want her to work anymore. He wants her to stay home for a while," Josh explained.

"What about Ginger?"

"Married to Senator Paul Mason, remember? She's not working anymore either."

"Bonnie?"

Josh tilted his head and smiled. "Leo…I thought you were retiring. You're not going to need her anymore if you're retired."

"That's true," Leo said thoughtfully. "I just…I don't know. You'll have to talk to her."

"Can you ask her," Josh asked hesitantly.

Leo smiled. "She smells fear Josh. If she smells fear she will feed off of it and make your life miserable every day."

"Just like Donna?"

"Exactly."

"She's perfect for me," Josh stated.

"You want her," Leo said as he rounded his desk. "You go ask her."

"Fine. But if they never find my body it's all your fault," he said as he turned and walked out of the door.

"Whatever," Leo called out. Leo sat at his desk and shuffled papers. He could hear Margaret and Josh talking but could not make out what was being said. He silently hoped that she would turn down the job as his plans for their future didn't include her working for Josh. But then who was he to be making plans for both of them? They had just  
>admitted to having feelings for one another that didn't give him the right to control her life.<p>

"Leo," Margaret said from the doorway. He looked up and smiled and she stepped further into the room. "So you know what Josh wanted, right?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "Are you going to do it?"

"Do you think I should," she asked quickly.

"Not if you don't want to," he replied.

She stared at him for a moment. "Do you want me to?"

He met her gaze and held it. "Not particularly. It would be good work though, not as hectic as working here."

She nodded and pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I really haven't made any plans for after January. Maybe I could help him out until he finds someone else."

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "Or until he is no longer a Senator."

"You really don't want me to do it, do you?"

"I'm being selfish," he admitted. "I want you to be with me."

"I want to be with you as well but don't you think it would look better if we waited a little while before people knew we were dating?"

"I hadn't thought about that. You're right. Take the job with Josh I'll stay in the city and after things settle down again, we can make our relationship public," he surmised.

"Ok," she smiled. "But I'm going to make Josh sweat for a couple of days. He's scared of me."

Leo laughed. "I told him not to be afraid but he didn't listen."

~Oval office~  
>~January 2008~<p>

"Good morning Mr. President," Leo said as he strode through the connecting door between their offices.

"Good morning Leo," Jed replied with a wry smile. "This is it."

"Yes sir," Leo agreed.

"Our last day in office," Jed stated.

"Yes, sir Mr. President."

"You know that we are staying up until after midnight and at one minute after midnight you're going to call me Jed."

"If you say so Mr. President," Leo smirked.

"I do. And you know what else I think," Jed asked.

"No sir, I do not."

"I think I'm going to miss being called Mr. President," Jed said quietly. The two men stared at each other saying more with their eyes then they could say with their mouths.

"I think I'm going to miss calling you Mr. President as well," Leo said finally.

There was a knock on the main door before Charlie poked his head inside. "The staff is here sir," he announced.

"Send them in, Charlie."

"Yes, sir."

The door opened wider and in came Toby, CJ, Sam and Josh. Jed smiled when he saw Josh, who had left the early in order to run for the senate for Connecticut.

"Senator Lyman," Jed said loudly as he approached the younger man and held out his hand. "What brings you here?"

"Well, Mr. President, I was here for the first day so I thought I should be here for the last day as well," Josh smiled. "Especially since I almost didn't see this day."

The room was silent as everyone thought over the events that had transpired in the previous years.

"It's been a long ride, hasn't it Josh," Jed asked.

"Yes sir," Josh agreed.

"And how is the rest of my staff," Jed asked.

"Fine sir," Toby said.

"We're doing well," CJ said as she looked at Sam.

"Well let's sit down," Jed ordered. They all made themselves comfortable. "Ok, it's confession time. Sam, CJ what are your plans?"

"We're moving to California," Sam announced.

"What," Jed cried.

"We're going to run my father's vineyard," CJ said.

"Ok," Jed said slowly.

"Toby? What are you and your very large family going to do," Jed asked.

"We're moving to New York," Toby stated.

"Why does that not surprise me," Jed smiled.

"I got a book deal from a publisher and some offers to make some appearances at several colleges," Toby announced.

"Excellent. You take care of that family of yours," Jed advised.

"I will," Toby promised.

"You better," Josh warned.

Toby smirked at him. "Don't threaten me, Senator, or I will smack you down like the whipped pup you are."

"Ooh, I'm scared," Josh mocked.

"You will be," Toby said menacingly.

"Now I am scared," Josh gulped.

"Now boys," Jed interjected gently. "Play nice on our last day."

"Yes sir," they replied in unison.

Jed turned to his best friend and smirked. "So Leo, when are you and Margaret getting married?"

"What," Leo yelled.

"You heard me," Jed stated.

"Whatever would give you the idea that Margaret and I are getting married?"

"I know you," Jed replied. "You're in love with her."

"I am not," Leo replied defensively.

"You're as clueless about love as Josh is," Jed accused.

"I'm not clueless," Josh said. "I'm married."

"Aren't we all," CJ said dryly.

"Everyone but Leo," Jed agreed.

"And I have no plans to get married," Leo grumbled.

"Suit yourself," Jed stated as he stood up. "But when you are old and lonely, don't come crying to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting My Whole Life For You 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing with them.

Pairings: Leo/Margaret, Toby/Donna, Sam/CJ, Josh/OFC 

Summary: "The story is about an assistant who falls in love with her  
>boss but he's too dumb to realize he's in love with her," she told<br>him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

March 2008

The ringing of the telephone jerked Leo wide-awake. It had been months since his phone had rang at this time of the morning and the sharp sounds temporarily disoriented him.

"McGarry," he barked into the receiver.

"Leo. It's Josh."

"Josh," he repeated. "It's two-thirty in the morning, what's up?"

"I just thought you would like to know that I've become a father," Josh announced.

Leo smiled in the dark. "Boy or girl?"

"A girl. Her name's Jessica Marie."

"Congratulations," Leo stated. "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted. But Lauren is even worse," Josh says tiredly. "I don't remember ever being this tired."

"Just wait a few days, it gets worse."

Josh groaned. "That's what Toby said too."

"Well after five kids, he should know," Leo laughed.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Josh apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Leo assured him. "It's not like I don't have time to sleep anymore. Besides, the birth of your first child is pretty important. I'm glad you called."

"You're pretty important to me," Josh said soberly. "And speaking of important people, have you talked to Margaret lately?"

Leo sighed. "No."

"I wish you would."

"Need me to run some interference," Leo laughed again.

"She misses you," Josh said shortly.

"What! She told you this?"

"Well," Josh hedged. "Not in so many words."

"So you're guessing," Leo asked irritated.

"Donna told me," he said defensively.

Leo sighed again. "I miss her too," Leo said softly.

"Why don't you call her," Josh suggested. "Tell her about the baby."

"Now?"

"Yeah," Josh agreed. "And tell her I said to cancel everything today. I won't be coming in."

"Ok," Leo grumbled. "Maybe we'll come see the baby together later."

"That would be good," Josh smiled. "I should get back inside. I just walked Sam, CJ, Toby and Donna out."

They're in town?"

"Yeah. We knew it was getting close so Sam and CJ flew out yesterday and Toby and Donna took a shuttle in last night," Josh explained. "They're staying at a hotel across the street from the hospital."

"I'll have to catch up with them too," Leo muttered.

"I'll let them know," Josh said. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Goodnight Josh and congratulations."

"Thanks."

Leo sat up on the edge of the bed and turned on the light. He grabbed his glasses, put them on with one hand then picked up the address book he kept by his bed. In a minute he had the number he was looking for and as he reached for the telephone, it rang.

"McGarry," he said into the receiver.

"Leo. It's John. Did I wake you?"

"John," Leo said slightly confused. "Mr. President?"

John Hoynes laughed. "Well, that's what most people call me now but you can call me John. Leo, I have some bad news."

"What," Leo asked cautiously.

"I just got a phone call a few minutes ago from the Columbus police department. Paul and Ginger Mason were found dead in their home a couple of hours ago."

"Oh my God," Leo groaned. "Oh God!"

"I'm sorry Leo," John said sincerely. "I'm really sorry."

"Do you know what happened," Leo asked.

"The preliminary report says it was a double suicide. There was a pair of notes found with the bodies," John explained. "Of course a full investigation is going to take place because of his political standings."

"This sucks," Leo said softly.

"It's going to get worse," John warned.

Leo felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"No. Not really," John replied. "From the early reports, it's believed that Ginger killed herself first leaving a suicide note. Approximately a half an hour later, Paul came home, found her, wrote his own note and shot himself."

"Why?"

John continued. "The note Ginger left talks extensively about Toby Ziegler."

"Oh shit," Leo exclaimed.

"The Columbus police department are breaking the rules and sending me a copy of the suicide note. As soon as it arrives I will have a courier bring it to you," John said. "I'm assuming that you will want to contact Toby yourself."

"Yeah," Leo sighed. "I think it will be better if I tell him. And he happens to be in town right now."

"Leo I'm really sorry," John repeated. "If there is anything I can do, just let me know."

"Can you turn back time," Leo asked flippantly.

"If I could, don't you think I would have already," John laughed.

"I guess so," Leo replied. "Thanks John. I really appreciate you calling me."

"Goodbye Leo," John said.

"Bye," Leo said before setting the receiver back into the cradle. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was still early but now he definitely needed to talk to Margaret. He needed her support in dealing with this new crisis. He picked up the receiver and dialed  
>the number from the book he still held in his hand.<p>

"Hello," Margaret said wearily.

"Hey Margaret," Leo said softly.

"Leo?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"What's the matter? Why are you calling at…three o'clock in the morning?"

"Well, I have good news and bad news," he stated.

"I hate it when people say that," she groaned.

Leo sat there silently for a minute before continuing. "Margaret, I need you."

"What the hell happened," she asked now sounding wide-awake.

"First the good news," Leo said. "Josh called a little while ago to report the birth of his daughter."

"That's wonderful," she gushed.

"He told me to tell you to cancel his day, he won't be in."

"I can do that," she replied. "Now give me the bad news, is something wrong with the baby?"

"No," he answered sounding startled. "The baby is perfect. A little girl."

"Is it Lauren," she asked.

"She's fine too," Leo said impatiently. "And before you ask another question shut up and let me talk."

"Ok. Shoot."

Leo took a deep breath then realized this may be better said in person, as Ginger and Margaret had been friends. "Can you come over?"

"Leo!"

"I'm serious. It's better if I tell you in person," Leo said.

She sighed. "Give me an hour and I'll be there."

"I'll make some coffee," he announced.

Not quite an hour later there was a knock on Leo's front door. He opened it to reveal Margaret and the White House courier. Margaret walked into the apartment and headed to the kitchen as Leo signed for the package. He thanked the courier and closed the door then walked into the kitchen as well. Margaret had poured out two cups of the steaming, brown liquid and carefully handed him a cup. They sat down at the kitchen table; Leo set his cup down and slowly opened the package. After a quick glimpse at the hand-written note he put it back in the package and set it aside.

Margaret sat quietly across from him her cup nestled between her hands. She watched him and waited until he was ready to talk. Leo blew across his coffee then took a quick sip and set the cup back down.

"Just before I called you, I got a call from John Hoynes," he began. "He received a call from the Columbus police."

"Ginger," Margaret asked tentatively.

Leo nodded. "She and Paul were found dead in their home last night."

"Oh my God," Margaret whispered. "This is terrible. Do they have a suspect?"

"It looks like a double suicide," Leo frowned.

"Suicide," she repeated unbelieving.

He nodded again. "They found two separate notes with the bodies."

"Is that what's in the envelope," she asked nodding toward the package on the table.

"Yeah," he replied. "Apparently, Ginger said a lot of things about Toby in her note."

"She was in love with him," Margaret revealed. "They had a brief affair just before he started dating Donna."

"What," Leo asked. This night was full of revelations.

"Remember when you sent Toby to Florida for six days and Ginger went with him," she asked.

"Barely."

"Well, I guess the hotel messed up and only gave them one room with one double bed," Margaret explained. "The close quarters and long hours were too much and both of them dropped their defenses."

"How did I not know about this," Leo asked.

Margaret shrugged. "I found out at Toby and Donna's wedding. I found Ginger in the restroom puking her guts out because she drank too much. She also started talking too much so I took her home. It was on the ride to her apartment that she told me about it."

He sighed. "Does Donna know? Does Toby realize what he meant to her?"

"I don't know if Donna knows. And I really don't think Toby realized her affection for him either."

Leo moaned and laid his head on the table. "This sucks."

Margaret laughed unhappily and reached across the table to ruffle his hair. "Do you want me to call Toby and tell him?"

"No," Leo said lifting his head. "He and Donna are in town. However, I would like you to go with me."

"When do you want to go," she asked.

"The sooner the better," he replied. "I'd hate for him to see it on the news, though I think John Hoynes is trying to keep it quiet for a little while longer."

"He's nicer than he used to be," Margaret pointed out.

"Aren't we all? Are you ok with this?"

Margaret looked at him blankly for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm in shock and a little hurt. But it's been a while since I saw her so it may take a little longer to really sink in."

"I'm here for you," he whispered softly. "If you need me just reach out and I'll be here."

She smiled at him and reached across the table to grasp his hand. She held it tightly for a few minutes then pulled away.

"Finish getting dressed," she ordered. "I'll call for a cab."

Leo picked up his cup of coffee and carried it into the bedroom. He wasn't going to argue with her in a time like this, she knew what needed to be done.

Forty-five minutes later, they stood together in the hallway of the hotel outside of Toby and Donna's room. Leo knocked twice and waited. A couple of minutes later, the door opened and Donna peered at them cautiously.

Donna blinked and opened the door wider. "A little early to be making house calls isn't it?"

"Tell them to go away," Toby grumbled from inside.

"It's Leo and Margaret," Donna announced over her shoulder. "Come on in. Wait. Let me get Toby dressed first. I'll be right back."

"We'll wait here," Leo smiled. Donna closed the door as Leo looked over at Margaret. She was staring at the door and looked a little pale, Leo reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked at him and smiled sadly.

"It's ok," he whispered. A second later the door was opened by Toby who ushered them inside.

"This must be important," Toby said as he closed the door. "It's been a long while since you woke me up at this time of the morning."

"It is," Leo assured him. "Lets sit down."

There were only two chairs and the bed, so Toby and Donna sat on the bed while Leo and Margaret grabbed the chairs.

"I have some very bad news," Leo said quietly.

"Go on," Toby said as Donna linked her arm through his.

Leo took a deep breath. "Paul and Ginger Mason were found dead last night."

Toby stared at him like he had gone crazy while Donna opened and closed her mouth several times; for once she was at a loss for words.

"What," Toby began then stopped to clear his throat. "What happened?"

"The early police reports indicate that Ginger committed suicide," he began. "Then Paul found her, read her note and killed himself as well."

"What the hell," Toby cursed softly as he stood up and began pacing the room. "Why? Why would she do this?"

"She talks about it in her note, of which I have a copy," Leo stated.

"Let me see it," Toby demanded. Leo hesitated then handed Toby the envelope. Toby pulled out the letter and walked over to the window to read it. Donna sat on the edge of the bed and watched her husband while Margaret and Leo watched him as well. Toby finished reading the note and put it back in the envelope.

"Did you read this," he asked.

"I glanced at it," Leo admitted. "I felt you should read it."

"What does it say," Donna asked.

Toby stared at the envelope in his hand. "She said that she was in love with me. That she tried to let me go and get on with her life but it was just too painful."

"She was in love with you," Donna asked hesitantly.

Toby nodded as he looked at her. "That's what the note says. Apparently, she had also been pregnant at one time too."

"What," Donna said loudly quickly becoming angry. "When? Was it yours?"

"She and I had a brief affair just before you and I started dating," he explained. "It happened then. I honestly didn't know she felt that way. We agreed that it was bad and nothing could ever be gained from the relationship continuing."

"She was pregnant with your child," Donna said flatly. "And you didn't know?"

"She never told me," he said.

"This is bad," Donna said as she got up and began pacing the room. "This is so bad."

Leo looked at Toby who was watching his wife with a stricken expression on his face.

"I think we should leave," Margaret whispered in Leo's ear.

"I agree," Leo said. "We're going to go now. If you need anything, give me a call."

Leo and Margaret got up and walked out the door. Once in the hallway, they looked at each other and sighed in relief. Suddenly, they heard Donna start yelling at Toby and his equally loud responses. They felt it would be best if they left so they headed to the hospital to see Josh, Lauren and the new baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting My Whole Life For You

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing with them. 

Pairings: Leo/Margaret, Toby/Donna, Sam/CJ, Josh/OFC

Summary: "The story is about an assistant who falls in love with her  
>boss but he's too dumb to realize he's in love with her," she told<br>him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~2008~

Leo stared at the tiny girl asleep in his arms. Her cherubic little face reminded him of Mallory when she was first born. He slowly rocked her back and forth enjoying the feeling of holding her.

"So tell me again what happened," Josh prompted which earned him a smack in the head from CJ. "OW!"

"Don't be a complete dumbass Josh," CJ scolded. "We've told you three times already."

"I just can't believe that Toby would have an affair with his assistant," Josh stated.

"Sometimes it's hard for a man to resist temptation," Sam reminded him.

"I was tempted lots of times but I resisted," Josh said.

"That's because Donna wasn't interested," Margaret quipped.

"She could've been," Josh defended.

"Not in a million years," Margaret replied.

"So what happens now," Lauren cut in.

Josh and Sam shook their heads as CJ stared at the floor.

"We wait and see," Leo supplied.

"Will this break up their marriage," Lauren asked.

Everyone looked at CJ, who shrugged. A moment later there was a knock on the door and Donna poked her head inside.

"Can we come in," she asked.

"Of course," Josh said as he moved towards the door. Donna opened it wider and stepped inside closely followed by Toby. Josh pulled her into a bear hug and glared over her shoulder at Toby.

"What," Toby asked defensively.

"Nothing," Josh replied as he loosened his hold on Donna.

Donna looked back at her husband then at Josh. Suddenly, she smacked Josh on the shoulder. "Knock it off," she ordered.

"What," Josh whined as he rubbed the point of contact. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Neither did Toby," she explained. "And if he had then it would be my place to rip him apart. Not yours. Do you understand? "

Josh nodded.

"I take it you two got things worked out," Margaret surmised.

"Yeah. We're good," Toby said putting his arm around his wife and pulling her close.

"Thank God," CJ muttered before changing the subject. "Lets talk about the baby, shall we?"

Several hours later, Leo led Margaret back outside and into his car. He started driving back to his apartment.

"What a day," Margaret moaned. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"I agree," Leo said quietly. "You want to pick up some take out and go back to my place?"

Margaret looked at him and smiled. "That would be wonderful."

"I don't know about you but I was sure relieved to see Toby and Donna come in together," Leo said.

"Me too," she replied. "They have a strong bond. I don't think anything will ever come between them."

Leo nodded and murmured his assent. "What about us?"

"What about us," she asked back.

"Do you think anything could come between us," he asked.

"Leo I've known you since Mt. Rushmore was a pile of dirt. We've made it through your alcohol and drug abuse, the absolution of your marriage and two terms in the White House, I think we're pretty stable."

"Yeah. But all that was before we had a personal relationship," he pointed out. "Things are different now."

"The only difference," she argued. "Is that now we are honest about our feelings towards each other."

He sighed and pulled into a parking space at the take out restaurant. "You're right. You want to wait or come in with me?"

"I'll wait," she said as she closed her eyes. "Don't take all day."

He laughed and got out of the car.

Back at his apartment, they ate their food out of the cartons as neither of them wanted to wash any dishes. They stretched out on the sofa watching the television through half-lidded eyes.

"I don't know about you but I can barely keep my eyes open," Leo said with a yawn.

"I'm not far behind you," she acquiesced.

"Stay here tonight," he half asked, half stated.

"Ok," she agreed. "You got something I could sleep in?"

"My bed," he suggested.

She smacked his shoulder. "I already figured that out. I meant pajamas."

Leo laughed. "I'm sure we can find something suitable."

They got up and cleared away their dinner remains then she followed him into his bedroom and raided his dresser before going into the bathroom to change. Leo pulled down the covers and stripped down to his boxers before crawling into bed and waiting for her. When she exited the bathroom Leo had fallen asleep. She smiled and shook her head before shutting off the lights and joining him under the covers.

~October 2009~

"Margaret," Josh yelled from his office. "Margaret!"

Margaret stopped typing pushed away from the desk and stood up. "I swear," she muttered. "He sounds more like Leo everyday."

"You needed me," she asked quietly as she stuck her head in the door.

"Are you done typing that memo I need," he asked as he flipped through a file in his hand.

"Do you have it on your desk?"

"No."

"Then no, I'm not done."

Exasperated, he dropped the file on his desk. "What's taking so long?"

"It's hard to type when you keep bellowing every two minutes," she complained.

"I do not bellow," he argued as the phone on Margaret's desk rang.

"You do," she said as she turned and went to answer the phone. Josh followed her out of the room, intent on continuing the conversation.

"Josh Lyman's office," she said into the receiver.

"This is she," Margaret said to the caller. Josh watched her and was shocked when the color drained from her face.

"Oh my God," Margaret whispered. "Is he all right?"

"Is who all right," Josh asked. She waved a hand at him to be quiet.

"I understand. I'm on my way," she said then hung up the phone. She looked at Josh. "Leo's in the hospital."

"Let's go," Josh ordered as he headed to the door. Margaret barely had time to grab her purse and rush out behind him.

~GWUH~

"We spend more time here than anywhere else," Josh muttered as they walked through the doors of the emergency room. He grabbed the first nurse that walked by. "I'm looking for Leo McGarry."

"Check in with reception," the nurse said as she pointed across the room. Josh strode off without another word.

"I need to see Leo McGarry," he demanded as he got to the desk.

"Are you family," the nurse asked.

"I'm pretty much his son," Josh hedged.

The nurse stared at him for a few seconds but Josh didn't back down. "Have a seat and I'll call the doctor to come talk to you."

"Thank you," Margaret said as she grabbed Josh and pulled him across the room. They sat on the hard plastic bench and waited for the doctor. A few minutes later a small oriental woman who introduced herself as approached them.

"You are here for Mr. McGarry," she asked.

"Yes," they replied simultaneously.

"He had a heart attack," she said softly. "But he was with some people who knew what to do and got him to the hospital right away. We have given him some medication and are running some tests to see how much damage has been done. Early signs show that he is doing well and shall only need to stay for a day or two."

"Oh thank God," Josh murmured. "Can we see him?"

She smiled and nodded. "For a few minutes. Follow me."

As they got up and started to follow the doctor, Josh reached out and grabbed Margaret's hand. He squeezed her hand slightly and she gave him a small smile. They held onto each other sharing their anxiety and their fears.

They entered the room quietly and saw that Leo appeared to be asleep. He had an IV in one arm and monitors hooked up this chest; one of which was steadily beeping. Margaret released Josh's hand and grabbed Leo's hand instead. She held it firmly between both of hers. Leo opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Margaret," he whispered with a small smile on his face.

"Leo," she said back just as quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"I think someone in a truck ran over my chest," he joked.

"Now that's really funny," Josh said letting his presence be known.

"What are you doing here," Leo frowned.

"Checking on you," Josh replied. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Oh yeah," Leo smiled. "They're taking great care of me. They can't give me any painkillers though. So I've had a few aspirins."

"That's supposed to help," Margaret nodded.

"They're going to keep me here for a few days," Leo stated.

Margaret nodded. "Yeah we know. The doctor came and talked to us."

"Don't you worry," Leo told her. "I'm going to be fine."

Margaret nodded but the tears were noticeable on her cheeks. "I have the right to worry you know."

"I know," Leo smiled. "And that makes me worry about you."

"I'm taking care of her," Josh cut in. "I'll worry about both of you."

Margaret pulled a hankie out of her purse and wiped her cheeks. "Speaking of worriers, I have to go make a few phone calls."

"Don't get the President upset," Leo warned.

"He's not the President any more and he'll be even more upset if he finds out from the news," she told him.

Leo sighed. "You're right. Go call him. And alert the rest of the troops. But I don't want a procession coming through here like it's some damn funeral. You all can't get rid of me this easy."

Margaret smiled at him and bent over to kiss him. She brushed her lips across his and softly whispered, `I love you' before walking out of the room. Leo watched her walk away then turned to Josh.

"You take care of her," Leo stated.

"I will," Josh promised. "Margaret is like a sister to me. I won't let anything happen to her. I promise."

Leo stared at him for a moment before he nodded and looked away. "I love her, Josh. I can't bear the thought of hurting her."

"I understand," Josh said sheepishly.

Leo looked back at him. "I bet you do."

Margaret came back an hour later and found Leo was really asleep this time. Josh sat in the chair near the window and silently watched Leo sleep. He looked at Margaret and smiled.

"What did the President say," he asked quietly.

"He'll be here in the morning," she told him.

"Leo's not going to like it," he sighed.

"You tell the President not to come," she told him.

"I'd rather wrestle a bear," Josh smiled. "Did you call everybody?"

"Yes. Sam and CJ can't leave for a few days. Sam is in the middle of some very important meeting but they will be here as soon as possible," she explained. "And Donna is on her way now. Toby is staying with the kids unless we need him."

Josh smirked and shook his head. "I can't picture Toby as the house husband."

Margaret smiled too. "Apparently he is."

~The next morning~

Leo was alone and asleep when the former President of the United States arrived to see him. Jed quietly slipped into the room and stood at the side of his best friends bed. Worry furrowed his brow as he watched Leo sleep. Carefully, he brushed the hair back from Leo's forehead before leaning over and gently leaving a kiss. The activity stirred Leo into wakefulness and he opened his eyes to peer at his friend.

"What the hell took you so long," Leo croaked.

Jed smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "You know the secret service, they wanted to make sure it was really you and not some prankster laying in wait to scare me to death. How do you feel?"

"Yesterday it felt like someone ran over my chest with a truck, now it feels more like a VW bug," Leo joked.

"Your jokes are still lame," Jed stated. "Did you ever read that joke book I gave you?"

"I used it to start a fire," Leo replied.

"I can tell. What the hell happened, Leo?"

"All those years of easy living finally caught up to me."

"Uh-huh. I bet you scared the living daylights out of Margaret."

Leo nodded. "Josh too."

"Where's the rest of the crew," Jed asked.

"Sam and CJ are stuck in California for a few days. Donna came in last night," Leo said.

"What about Toby?"

"He didn't come. I got the feeling things are getting rough for them again."

Jed sighed loudly. "Is he still carrying the burden of Gingers death?"

"Who knows," Leo shrugged. "It's probably life just catching up to them. They are finally settled enough to realize they have five kids and no longer work in the White House."

"Mmmm," Jed nodded in agreement. "How long are they keeping you?"

"A few more days. Where's Abbey?"

"She's in New Hampshire helping Zoey plan her wedding," Jed smiled. "A wedding you're expected to attend."

"I'm not missing it even if I have to go AWOL from this place," Leo promised.

"You do what the doctor tells you," Jed warned. "You hear me?"

"Yes, Mr. President," Leo said mockingly.

~Two weeks later~

"The doctor said you should take it easy," Margaret reminded.

"I am taking it easy," Leo grumbled as he puttered around his bedroom filling his suitcase.

"I don't think she would approve of this," Margaret stated.

"Margaret," Leo growled. "We are driving to New Hampshire. My best friends youngest daughter is getting married and I'm not missing it."

"You will if you keel over before we get there," she said.

"I'll be fine," he said loudly. "We're riding with Josh and Lauren. I'll be able to sleep in the car most of the way and you'll be with me. What more can I need?"

"An ambulance," she asked. He glared at her before ambling to the dresser and taking out a pile of boxers and a pile of socks, he tossed both piles in the suitcase and closed the lid with a loud thunk.

"What time are they going to be here," he asked. She looked at her watch.

"Any minute now," she supplied. She grabbed his suitcase and stomped into the living room. "I still think this is a dumb idea."

The road trip to New Hampshire went off without a hitch unless you counted the fact that Jessica Marie threw up on Grandpa Leo, they got two flat tires, and at one point Josh drove off without his wife in the car. Otherwise it was very uneventful.

"I said I was sorry," Josh apologized for the fortieth time.

"I know," Lauren said frostily. "I heard you the first time."

"Are you still mad at me," Josh asked as he parked in front of the main house.

"We'll see," Lauren replied as she opened the door and got out. They all piled out of the car and stretched as the front door of the house opened and Donna ran out. She headed straight to Josh wrapped her arms around him and started crying.

"What's the matter," Josh asked.

"Toby and I are getting a divorce," she sobbed. Josh pulled her tighter into his embrace and looked at his wife as Leo and Margaret looked at each other as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting My Whole Life For You

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing with them. 

Pairings: Leo/Margaret, Toby/Donna, Sam/CJ, Josh/OFC

Summary: "The story is about an assistant who falls in love with her  
>boss but he's too dumb to realize he's in love with her," she told<br>him. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

~November 2009~

"That was a beautiful wedding," Leo stated as he sat next to Margaret on the front porch swing.

"Mmm," she agreed only half-listening.

"Zoey was very beautiful. The bridesmaids looked beautiful. Even Charlie was beautiful."

"Mm-hmm," she stated not looking at him.

"Are you listening to me," he asked.

"Not really," she replied truthfully.

"I didn't think so," he grumbled. He picked up her hand and held it in his. "Listen…if you're upset about the wedding…"

"I'm not upset," she said shaking out of her reverie. She looked at him and relented. "Ok, I am upset."

"About," he prompted.

"Us," she replied quickly.

"Is there something wrong with us," he asked.

"Yes," she said.

He frowned. "What's the matter?"

"I'm tired of pretending you don't mean anything to me. I'm tired of telling our friends that they're crazy when they ask if there is something going on between us. I'm tired of lying when I tell myself that tomorrow it will feel better. It doesn't feel better Leo, it  
>only feels worse," she half-sobbed.<p>

"Do you want to get married," he asked slowly.

"Do you," she countered.

"Truthfully? No. Not right now."

"I can live with that," she nodded. "But some things have to change, Leo. I'm no longer happy being known as Leo McGarry's assistant. I want to be known as Leo McGarry's girlfriend."

He blanched slightly as he ran a hand over his face. "I don't know if I'm ready for that yet either," he said softly.

She pulled her hand out of his and stood up. "I don't want to play second fiddle anymore. I love you and I don't care who knows. If you can't accept that and be open about our relationship, then I guess we need to re-think our relationship."

"Now Margaret," he said complacently. "We need to talk about this."

"We are talking about it," she pointed out.

"I meant when we get home," he replied.

"Oh great," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Let's put it off a little longer, shall we?"

"Margaret…"

"No," she said cutting him off. "We're done for now. You want to wait? Fine, we'll wait."

She turned away from him and headed for the house storming past a curious Abbey and up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door shut and fell on the bed crying. The pillow clutched to her face muffled her cries and she didn't hear the door open. She felt the bed move and a gentle hand softly rubbed her back as she continued to cry. A few minutes later she quieted enough to roll over and look at her company.

"Must be pretty bad," Abbey asked as she handed Margaret a tissue.

"Leo's a jerk," Margaret sniffled.

"I'll agree with that," Abbey smirked. "Want to talk about it?"

"There's not a lot to say," Margaret conceded. "Other than the fact that I want to have a serious relationship and he doesn't."

"We all know you guys are involved," Abbey said. "But we don't know to what extent."

"Me either," Margaret stated as she sat up. "I know he's not ready to get married again. I know he may never be ready for that again and I can accept that. I just want him to acknowledge that we are a couple and to be a couple when we are with our friends. That's all."

"Doesn't sound too hard to me," Abbey smiled.

"That's what I thought as well but Leo's being a number one jerk about the whole thing. You'd think I told him he had to live with John Marbury, for cripes sake."

Abbey laughed and after a moment Margaret joined her.

"Now there's a thought," Abbey smiled. "That's how we can punish him. We'll invite Lord John out and have Leo entertain him."

"That would kill him for sure," Margaret pointed out. "I don't think we really want to do that."

"You're right," Abbey nodded. "But we do need to make him think twice, I have an idea."

"What?"

"You need to go to New York," Abbey smiled.

Margaret stared at her dumbly for a few minutes then slowly nodded. "I hope you're going to tell me what I'm doing in New York."

Abbey's smile turned evil. "There's a certain former Communications Director who needs his ass kicked. Are you up for it?"

Margaret smiled widely. "Bet your ass!"

Margaret left early the next morning. Abbey arranged for a cab to pick her up and take her to the airport. Margaret caught a 7 am flight to New York and once there she took a cab directly to the Ziegler home. She wasn't going to take any chances that Toby might  
>find out she was coming.<p>

She knocked heavily on the front door, waited a few moments then knocked again. After ten minutes of banging she finally heard Toby yelling from inside. He jerked the door open and peered at her in confusion.

"Margaret," he asked.

"Yep," she replied as she pushed past him and entered the house. She could smell the alcohol on him and wondered if it was left over from last night or if he had started drinking already this morning.

"What are you doing here," he asked as he pushed the door closed.

"I'm here to kick your ass," she told him.

He stared at her for a moment. "I think I need a drink."

"Coffee," she said forcefully. "And a shower. You stink."

He frowned at her. "Somehow I get the feeling this isn't a nice visit."

"No, dumbass, it isn't. We're going to talk about your divorce."

Toby suddenly paled. "My what," he whispered.

"Donna's filing for divorce," she said harshly.

Toby slouched against the door and stared at her. "Why?"

"Why," Margaret repeated angrily. "Because you're drinking all of the time, you yell at the kids for no reason, you're always in a bad mood, you won't talk to her and probably more things that she wouldn't tell us."

Toby slid to the floor and put his face in his hands. "I can't talk to her."

"She's your wife. You can talk to her."

"No," Toby moaned. "Every time I talk about Ginger, she gets upset and starts to cry. She doesn't understand."

"Why don't I make some coffee, while you take a shower and you can talk to me," Margaret suggested.

Toby nodded and she helped him to his feet. He looked at her and she could see the tears in his eyes. "I don't want to get divorced again. I love Donna very much."

"I know," Margaret smiled. "And she loves you. Go take your shower and we'll talk about it."

By the time Toby showered and dressed, Margaret had not only made coffee but breakfast as well. He sat at the table and devoured the plate of bacon and eggs she set before him. He drank a whole cup of coffee then got up and poured himself another cup.

"Thank you," he said quietly as he sat back down.

"You're welcome," she replied as she was still eating.

"How is it I ended up with you?"

"You got lucky," she smirked. "Abbey sent me."

"Oh God," he moaned. "I'm surprised she didn't come with you."

"She may still show up," Margaret teased. He moaned again and she touched his shoulder. "Talk to me about Ginger."

He looked up at her and took a deep breath. "I've always felt responsible for her, and for Bonnie. Did you know they were room mates in college?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Yeah," he smiled. "That's where I met them. They were juniors at NYU, studying Communications together. I was giving a lecture to a class that a friend of mine was teaching and they stayed after to talk to me. I thought they were both beautiful. Young and attractive and both of them were flirting a little. I was married to Andi at the time and we were going through a rough period so it was good for my ego to have these nubile young women vying for my attention. They asked a lot of questions and really listened to what I was saying. We ended up having coffee together and somehow we stayed in touch after I left. That summer I arranged for both of them to do some office work for Andi. She seemed to like them and let them stay."

"After they graduated from college they were still working for Andi. That's when I started working for Jed Bartlet and Andi and I started having troubles. Bonnie and Ginger came to me and begged me to take them along. I told them I couldn't pay them at that time and they said it didn't matter, that they wanted to get experience working on a national campaign. So I got them as part of my divorce from Andi," he smiled. "It was quite the experience. We often shared a motel room because they couldn't afford their own and I couldn't afford two. We got along well even when I was yelling at them. They would just smile and take it in stride."

"Nothing funny happened in those motel rooms," Margaret asked suspiciously.

"You mean like orgies," Toby asked smirking as she blushed. "No there was nothing like that going on. As you probably figured out I had an attraction to redheads, so I was interested in Ginger. But Bonnie was there to keep us on the straight and narrow."

Margaret frowned. "Why would I know you liked redheads?"

"Because I liked you too," he stated.

"You did," she squeaked.

"Yes," he admitted. "Do you remember the time you shut down the White House email system because you were warning everyone about the muffins?"

"Yes," she replied forcefully. "You teased me about it."

"I really wanted to ask you out."

She blinked. "Why didn't you?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want Leo to kill me Besides, I didn't think you would be interested."

"I might have been."

"Now I've offended you," he pointed out.

"No. I'm not offended," she said. "Just a little put out that you didn't even ask, you just made assumptions."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "Will you forgive me?"

She nodded. "Now get back to the story."

He got up and poured them both another cup of coffee. "There's not much more to it. After we won the election and I was able to hire them full time, I was still watching out for them. I couldn't believe it when Bonnie got married. I was so wrapped up in working in the White House that I didn't even know she was dating. I promised myself I would keep a closer eye on Ginger. And I did. I managed to keep my hands to myself until that fateful trip to Florida."

He stopped talking and Margaret could see he looked far away. "Toby," she said softly.

When he looked at her there were tears in his eyes. "I loved her, Margaret. I really did but I didn't think it could work between us. I always thought that she thought of me as a father figure not a lover. Even when we were in bed together, I never thought…"

"She never said…" Margaret began.

He shook his head. "Neither of us ever said the words to the other. At least not out loud. I feel so guilty."

"It's not your fault Toby," she said harshly. "Ginger made her own decisions. You fell in love with a wonderful woman and have five beautiful children. All of whom you are going to lose if you don't pull your head out of your ass and straighten up."

Toby laughed out loud. "That's what I love about you Margaret, you always sugar-coat everything."

"You need to stop drinking, start talking to your wife and maybe see a counselor," Margaret advised.

"Ok," Toby agreed quietly.

"It's not going to be easy. But it will be easier than losing your family," she pointed out.

He nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said as she began cleaning up the dishes.

"Well Doctor Margaret," he smirked. "Now that your work here is done, lets talk about you and Leo."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"There's got to be something," he pressed. "We were all sure you guys would be married by now."

"I want to move forward in our relationship and he wants to move backwards," she stated as she began running water in the sink. "We're getting no where very fast."

"I think that's typical in most relationships," Toby sighed as he leaned against the counter and watched her.

"Can you believe that we have known each other for twenty years," she laughed without humor. "Twenty years…his alcohol and drug addictions… the break up of his marriage, and a lot of other shit and you know what he told me?"

"No," Toby said softly.

"He wants to take it slow to make sure everything is going to work out between us," she said harshly. "He wants me to know for sure that he is the man I want to be with for forever."

"What did you tell him," Toby asked.

She turned the water off and looked at Toby. "I said, Leo McGarry, I've waited my whole life for you. I guess I can wait until you pull your head out of your ass."

Toby laughed. "What did Leo say?"

"Not a damn thing. He blinked a couple of times then asked me what I wanted for dinner." She began setting dishes in the sink.

"You're going to let him get away with that?"

"Absolutely not," she said as she began washing the dishes. He watched her for a few minutes until her shoulders sank and she began crying. He touched her shoulder then pulled her into his arms as she held onto him with wet, soapy hands and cried into his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok," he assured her as he rubbed her back.

"I don't know what to do," she sobbed. "I keep waiting and waiting and neither of us are getting any younger and he had that heart attack. He could have died. What will I do without him?"

"Well here's a little bit of your own advice," Toby said as he pulled back to look at her. "You need to talk to him and tell him how you feel. Both of you need to make a decision then you need to stick to it. Understand?"

She nodded and reached for a towel to dry her eyes and hands. "I've gotten you all wet."

"That's ok," he teased. "I didn't want to wear this shirt anyways."

She smiled. "You're too nice. Go change your shirt."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled back and shuffled out of the room. Margaret stared at the dishwater for a few minutes, contemplating her life with and without Leo McGarry. 


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting My Whole Life For You

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing with them. 

Pairings: Leo/Margaret, Toby/Donna, Sam/CJ, Josh/OFC

Summary: "The story is about an assistant who falls in love with her  
>boss but he's too dumb to realize he's in love with her," she told<br>him. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~November 2009~

Margaret returned to Manchester with Toby later that evening. She had convinced Toby to call Donna and talk to her to begin the healing process. What she found out in doing so was the fact that Leo had another heart attack and was in the hospital.

"He's going to be alright," Toby stated unconvincingly to Margaret as she stared out the window of the cab.

"What makes you think so," she asked softly as she tried not to cry.

"Only the good die young," he joked lamely.

She turned to face him half-smiling, half-glaring. "That was really bad."

"It's been a while since I made a joke," he shrugged.

"When have you ever made a joke," she blinked.

His eyes darted around the cab as he thought. "I don't remember."

Her smile widened. "I didn't think so."

"We're here," he breathed as he took her trembling hand in his and squeezed. "It's going to be alright."

"I hope so," she said tearfully.

Toby paid the driver and they got out of the cab and went inside. They were immediately besieged by CJ, who pulled Margaret into a hard hug and glared at Toby.

"We have our own waiting room down the hall," CJ announced as she began walking away without saying a word to Toby. Margaret began to follow then turned to Toby. He was standing just inside the door hands in his pockets head down and a very lost look on his face. Margaret walked back to him and touched his arm.

"Hey," she said catching his attention.

"I'm going to wait outside," he whispered.

She shook her head. "You need to face these people. It's going to be all right. Besides, I need you. Please. Come with me."

Toby groaned and looked around the hallway. CJ had stopped about fifty feet away and was waiting for them. Further down the hall he could see his wife leaning against the wall next to a waiting room door watching him.

"Let's go," he said more firmly. She grabbed his hand and they walked together. As they neared the waiting room Donna stepped away from the wall and walked past CJ and into the arms of her husband.

"We'll be inside," Margaret announced. "You guys take your time."

Toby nodded at her as he clung to his wife. He could see that from inside the room everyone was watching them and he felt like they were blaming him.

"Will you walk with me," Toby asked his wife.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Lead the way."

As they walked off, Margaret entered the waiting room and graciously received her hugs. "What the hell happened," she demanded.

"We're not sure," Josh replied. "He was ok at breakfast but by noon he started getting pale. All of the sudden he collapsed on the living room floor. Abbey had to give him CPR. She's upstairs harassing the doctors trying to find out what is wrong with him."

Margaret snorted. "He's a dumbass. That's what's wrong with him. I told him it was too soon for him to travel. Does he listen to me? No."

She looked around the room at the expectant faces of her friends.

"He's going to be all right," she announced. "Toby says so."

"Like he knows anything," Sam muttered vehemently.

"You guys leave Toby alone," she said warningly. Her eyes slid over each of them and settled on CJ. "All of you. Toby and Donna need to work this out. You guys just leave them alone."

Before anyone could reply, Abbey walked in. She saw Margaret and immediately went to her. The two women embraced before sitting down on one of the couches.

"He's going to be ok," Abbey assured them. "He re-opened the damage from the first surgery. The doctors have fixed it and there doesn't appear to be any new damage. He should be awake in a couple of hours."

"That's good," Margaret nodded. "What happens now?"

"Now, he needs lots of bed rest and no traveling for a couple of months," Abbey said. "You can both stay at the farm."

"Take as much time as you need," Josh cut in.

Margaret turned to look at him. "I think you should look for a replacement for me."

"No one can replace you," Josh smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled in return. "But I don't think I'm going to return to work."

"He's going to be fine," Abbey, said reassuringly.

"I know. I have it on good authority," she smiled. "But Leo's going to need someone to take care of him and I think we would both prefer that it wasn't a stranger."

"I understand," Abbey said softly. "Do you need anything?"

Margaret shook her head. "I couldn't eat anything right now. And I'm cutting down on the caffeine."

"Good for you. How did it go with Toby?"

"As expected," she reported. "He went off with Donna to talk."

"He came with you," Abbey asked in surprise.

Margaret nodded in response. "They have some issues. But I think they can work them out as long as people leave them alone."

~later that night~

Margaret slipped inside the room that the nurse had indicated. The soft beeping from the machine was familiar and not so familiar all at once. She stood at the foot of the bed and watched Leo sleeping. He looked so peaceful, so young and so helpless. With a sigh she walked up the side of the bed pulled up the chair and took his hand in hers. Immediately he opened his eyes.

"Hey you," he croaked softly. "You're back."

She smiled and nodded. "You couldn't stand to let me out of your sight for long, could you?"

"No," he replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she whispered as she brushed his hair back from his forehead. "I won't be leaving again."

"Promise," he asked.

"I promise," she vowed. "Sleep now. We'll talk more in the morning."

"Toby," he began.

"Is fine. He came up with me," she told him. "He and Donna have been talking almost non-stop. And while it won't cure everything, it's a start. He's agreed to get help with his drinking and to go to counseling."

"We need to talk about us," Leo said.

"We can talk about us later," she said softly.

"No," he moaned. "May not be later."

She kissed his hand and fought back the tears. "There will always be later for us."

"Wedding," he whispered.

"You're not ready," she said shaking her head. "It's not important."

"It is," he demanded.

"No. It's not," she said harshly. "The only thing that is important is that fact that we love each other. The rest of it is secondary."

"I love you," he smiled.

"I know," she said smiling in return. "Now go to sleep before I smack you up side the head."

"So romantic," he murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

Margaret adjusted the chair so she was closer to the bed. She laid her head on the mattress next to his arm and drifted off to sleep as well.

Margaret and Leo spent the next three months as honored guests of the Bartlets. Jed kept them entertained with tidbits of information he gleaned from the never-ending pile of books he was reading. Abbey spent her time keeping an eye on Jed and Leo, which gave Margaret plenty of time to do her own thing. She had never had so much free time before so she was putting it to good use now. She actually began a romance novel, allowing Abbey to read each new section as it was finished. She contacted an agent and he was working on selling the not-yet-finished book.

Josh called daily to check on Leo and ask Margaret fifty million times if she would reconsider leaving him. She finally threatened him with bodily harm and he let the subject drop. A few days later, he found a replacement, his wife's cousin.

Margaret kept in close contact with Toby as well. She had become his sponsor as he was going to AA regularly. He and Donna were seeing a counselor and their marriage appeared to be getting back on track.

In late February, Leo was well enough to return home. Abbey decided to accompany them to make certain all went well. It had taken a while but Margaret finally convinced Leo that it would be best for them to find a house together. A two-bedroom house for proprieties sake although they both knew the second bedroom would be for looks only.  
>They settled into their new home in early spring and quickly fell into their own routine. Margaret was so happy to have him with her that the fat that they were not married mattered very little to her. She decided to make the most of the time they had together.<p>

~2011~

The day Lauren Lyman was killed Margaret's first book hit the bookstore shelves. She and Leo celebrated by eating out and seeing a movie. Something they rarely did as Leo had taken up cooking and preferred to eat at home. When they arrived back home there was a message from Jed saying to call him no matter what the time was.

"That doesn't sound good," Margaret stated as she looked at Leo.

"You're right," he agreed. "Jed doesn't talk that way unless something major has happened. I better call him."

Leo picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number, it was answered before the second ring.

"Bartlet residence."

"Jed."

"Leo. It's bad, very bad."

"What happened," Leo asked. He frowned as he could hear the tears in his best friends voice.

"Lauren was killed today."

"Oh my God," Leo replied. "What happened? Is Josh all right? What about the kids?"

"Josh is very distraught," Jed stated. "Donna and Toby are already with him. Sam and CJ are on the way and Abbey and I are making arrangements. The kids are fine. It was a drive-by shooting. A random drive-by shooting."

"Aw, hell," Leo cursed. He grabbed Margaret's hand and pulled her closer to him. "They were going on vacation, the first one in a long time. I know it's late but we'll head over there now."

"Ok," Jed replied. "Abbey and I will be there tomorrow."

"Goodnight Jed."

"Night, Leo. Give Margaret a kiss for me."

Leo hung up the phone and turned to Margaret. "Lauren was killed in a drive-by shooting."

Margaret gasped, nodded and began to walk away.

"Where are you going," Leo asked.

"I'm going to change clothes," she replied. "I'll be back before you know it."

Leo stood in the hallway and watched go into the bedroom, he could only imagine the pain that Josh was going through. His life was complete now that Margaret was in it and he could not imagine being without her. She came back out a few minutes later and they walked out to the car determined to help their friend by any means necessary.

~the cemetery~

Leo stood to the side and watched Josh as the ceremony proceeded. It was quick and simple and yet the younger man refused to leave. Donna walked over and spoke to Josh who nodded and said something to her. When she walked away he could tell that Josh was crying.

"Wait for us at the car," Leo said to Margaret. "I'm going to talk to Josh and then we can take him home."

"Ok," Margaret agreed. "I'll let the others know."

Leo set a reassuring hand on Josh's shoulder to let the younger man know that he was there.

"When you were a little boy you use to follow your father everywhere," Leo said quietly. "He got such a kick out of it."

"I always wanted to be just like him," Josh choked in reply.

"In many ways you are."

They stood there silently for a moment as Josh wiped away a tear. "I heard him tell someone once that I was my Mothers son. At the time I was really hurt by that, now I guess it's true."

"What makes you think that," Leo asked.

"We've both been left behind by the ones we love," Josh explained.

Leo snorts making Josh look at him. "That's not what he meant."

"I don't think that's what he meant at the time but that's what is true now."

"You want to know what he really meant," Leo asked. Josh nods. "He meant that you possess all of the qualities that he loved in your Mother and that made him love you even more. Your father loved you with all of his heart. And so did your wife. I'm not  
>going to lie to you and say that it will be easy it's not. But I know you and you are going to do the best job you can in raising your kids. They're great kids Josh. You're going to be fine."<p>

"I miss her already," Josh said painfully.

"I know," Leo nods. "We need to go."

Together they walk away from Lauren's grave. Leo keeps his hand on Josh shoulder for support. As they approach the car, Leo sees Margaret waiting patiently. He smiles and thanks the creator for giving her to him as they settle in for the long drive home.

~July 2017~

Leo McGarry shuffled into the room and sat in the chair next to Jed.

"What are you doing," Leo asked.

"I'm listening to the winds of change," Jed replied. "And you?"

"Oh I was thinking of taking mamba lessons," Leo said flippantly. They both laughed then stopped as they heard the rising voice of Donna, yelling her displeasure at Toby. It seemed as if the whole house stopped then suddenly Toby started laughing.

"It's not funny," Donna said loudly.

Toby muttered something in reply then Donna said, "What is with you? You're as horny as a teenager!"

That made everyone laugh and suddenly a door was closed tight.

"Did you ever think they would be married this long," Leo asked.

"I never thought they would get married in the first place," Jed replied.

"I know. I think we were all shocked," Leo muttered.

"Speaking of marriage," Jed began.

"Oh here we go," Leo said aloud as he rolled his eyes.

"When are you and Margaret going to stop living in sin and get married," Jed inquired.

"We are not living in sin," Leo defended. "We're room mates!"

"So that's what they call it these days," Jed teased. "When we were younger they called it shacking up."

"No, when we were younger they called it roommates. There is nothing immoral going on," Leo denied.

"Says you."

"Says me and Margaret," Leo pointed out.

"What about you and Margaret," Toby asked as he walked into the room. "Are you two finally getting married?"

Leo ignored the last remark. "I thought you were upstairs schlepping with your wife," he said irritated.

"Schlepping," Toby repeated. "That means `to carry something.' Are you sure you meant schlepping?"

"No I meant something else but I'm too polite to say that," Leo replied.

"I'm not," Josh broke in as he and Sam entered the room. "Toby, why aren't you upstairs screwing your wife?"

"She threatened me with bodily harm," Toby smiled.

"Well that's just not right," Sam said in Toby's defense.

"I agree," Toby said as he settled on a corner of the couch. "But the woman just won't listen to me."

"You better not be talking about me," Donna yelled from the top of the stairs.

"How the hell does she do that," Toby muttered.

"Dog ears," Josh said softly.

"I heard that," Donna said as she descended the stairs.

"You boys should stop now before it is too late," Abbey said as she and Margaret walked in from the kitchen. Abbey leaned over the back of Jed's chair and kissed the top of his head as Margaret sat on a stool next to Leo. Donna entered the room and made a beeline to her husband, making herself comfortable on his lap. Everyone smiled as they cuddled together.

"You guys are too cute," Abbey admonished. Donna blushed and buried her face in her husband's neck. Leo looked at Margaret who was watching the proceedings wistfully.

"It's disgusting," CJ retorted as she joined the rest of them.

"Why," Toby asked.

CJ sat down on the other end of the couch. "Cause I'm too tall to sit on Sam's lap and it makes me jealous."

"You can sit on my lap," Josh offered.

"No she can't," Sam said quickly sitting between his wife and Toby and Donna; which made everyone laugh again.

"So what's our agenda for tomorrow," CJ asked.

As Jed began to answer her question, Leo let his mind drift. He had never imagined his life would turn out like this. Years ago when he had married Jenny he had vowed to be her husband and had accepted her as his wife. He knew that it was a dumb reason not to marry Margaret, hell he loved Margaret more than he had ever loved Jenny. But he just  
>could not bring himself to make that commitment again. It wasn't fair to Margaret but he knew if he were pressed too hard he would revolt. His mind was set he would never marry again. Had they not divorced he and Jenny would have been married for fifty-two years.<p>

He knew that life would be better for Margaret after he was gone if they were married but he made arrangements to take care of her. The money he set aside along with the money from her book sales would ensure that she never worked again unless she wanted to. He knew that his time was coming to an end. He was tired and his heart wasn't doing well. This, he figured, would be the last time he saw all of his friends gathered together.

~September 2017~

Margaret stood in the dining room and stared out the back window. The leaves from the trees were falling to the ground, covering the garden that Leo had learned to love as much as she did. The wind picked up scattering the leaves across the lawn and howling through the crack in the door. She shivered and pulled the sweater closer to her body.

"Margaret," Toby said softly as he came up behind her. "It's time."

She turned around and smiled sadly at him. "Ok. I'm ready."

She took his arm and he led her to the bedroom where Leo was laying. Father Conners was standing near the head of the bed next to Doctor Thornhill. Toby joined his wife and Josh as Margaret sat on the bed and took Leo's hand gently into her own.

"Leo," she said softly. "Are you ready?"

Leo nodded and smiled. "I love you," he whispered. "This is my last gift to you."

"Ok Father," Margaret said softly.

Father Conners opened the book in his hand and began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony…."

The End 


End file.
